Animal Encounter
by XxTatteredXxHeartxX
Summary: Lady Anissina is looking for her new guinea pig to test her new potion, Changing into animalkun, but who will her new guinea pig be when she can't find Gwendal or Guntar? Find out
1. Finding a guinapig

**A/N-Chibiwatergoddess- HELLO EVERYONE this is my first kkm story oh yeah during the whole story I'll get help from two special people yeah me one of them is a jealous fiancé Wolfram von Belefeild and our kind and wonderful king Yuuri Shibuya**

**Yuuri-Thanks for having us Miss.chibiwatergoddess say thank you wolfram **

**Wolfram-Thanks**

**Chibiwatergoddess- WELL LET'S START THE STORY**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Anissina was looking for her guinea pig but to her dismay, she couldn't find him. She took out a notepad and scanned it.

"Let's see Gwendal was yesterday, then Guntar was last week, and the week before that was Guntar…" The red head was in deep thought, so much so that if an ambush of who knows what came by, she wouldn't even notice. Everyone was moving out of her way while she walked on the path outside the castle.

"Ah, I know, today is Gwendal" Anissina was looking for Gwendal when she went into something shiny and it was also hurting her eyes the sun was beating on Dorcas's bald head Anissina pulled out her latest invention "The Shade You Need To Cover Your Eyes When Your Behind Dorcas" or what his majesty Yuuri taught her the "sunglasses" or "Dorcas is bald glasses" (Now in brown, blue and green). She walked up to Dorcas and tapped on his shoulder, he looked around; Anissina knows that he can't keep anything a secret, so she goes to him more than she to any one else. He turned back around and started going towards one of the maids who was calling him when Anissina ran in front of Dorcas and looked very happy, because he would be the one to tell her where Gwendal was.

"Dorcas, did you see Gwendal anywhere by any chance?" Dorcas looked at Anissina and remembered what Gwendal said.

(Flashback 2 minutes ago)

"Tell anyone and I'll get Gisela and tell her you were slacking off, you got it?" Gwendal said threatening the bald soldier.

"Yes your Excellency" Dorcas said saluting to Gwendal.

(End of Flashback)

Dorcas could tell Anissina where Gwendal was, but then he would have to deal with Gisela, and if he she finds out he was slacking off he is in trouble. Gisela told him that if he slacked off again, she'd make him stay with her and work until he becomes exhausted and then make him run around the castle. The only thing he could think about is making something up; his Majesty did it to get away from many things.

"What, aw man coming! Doria just hold on okay I'm coming, sorry Lady Anissina I can't answer your question right now Doria needs my help, please excuse me." Dorcas bowed and ran to the maid in the red dress, Anissina was surprised he didn't tell her where Gwendal was so she just walked into the castle, when she stopped and looked up she saw Shin Makoku's 27th king running; but who was chasing him?

"YUURI COME BACK HERE NOW!!" A furious blonde yelled swinging his sword around everywhere.

" WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"A very frantic maou yelled back to his jealous fiancé who he was trying his hardest to get away from.

"YOU WENT TO TOWN WITH CONRAD AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!" Wolfram ran faster

The three maids and Dorcas went to Anissina and tapped her on the shoulder to ask her something, but they didn't expect the comment that they received.

"You know what, tell Gwendal I won't be with him for his appointment today. I just found my _new_ guinea pig." Anissina turned around and had an evil smirk on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Chibiwater goddess: Well that's my first chapter for Animal encounter, how do you like it so far? I'll probably get the next chapter on someday, when I have the time, but I want to ask you if you want me to keep on doing the dialogue between Yuuri, Wolfram and I because I won't do it if you don't want me to.**

**Right yuuri**

**(Yuuri is being choked by Wolfram)**

**Chibiwatergoddess-well sorry people Yuuri's kind of busy at the moment so give him your reply at the beep**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeep**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS BYE**


	2. Found Him

A/N 

**Chibiwatergoddess: I'm am so sorry that the first chapter was very short, I try my best to make this chapter very long not that long but long enough.**

**Yuuri: H-H-Help me miss chibi water goddess**

**Wolfram-You thought you could get away from me!! Think again Yuuri!! **

**Chibiwatergoddess: Wolfram **

**Wolfram: Start the story now…**

**Chibiwatergoddess:You got it your Excellency!! Starting the story then… sorry Yuuri.**

**Preview from the last chapter**

**Hello everyone I'm Anissina von Karbelnikoff and I'm going to tell you what happen in the 1st chapter. I was looking for my guinea pig Gwendal von Walde**

**but, you know what, I couldn't find him even though I looked high and low for him. **

**You know I didn't check in his office yet… bye.**

**Chibiwatergoddess-Anissina wait the preview, aren't you going to finish it? You know what I'm just going to start the story here is the 2nd chapter.**

** OoO  
**

"YUURI GET BACK HERE NOW!!" Screamed an outraged wolfram. Wolfram caught up with Yuuri, and when he did he ran in front of Yuuri and pointed his sword at him.

"Wolfram with all that screaming you can do damage to your vocal cords and you won't be able to talk anymore." Yuuri was side stepping Wolfram and when he got to the wall Wolfram pierced his sword through Yuuri's jacket trapping him, and then he slammed his arms against the wall next to Yuuri's head.

"Yuuri where were you heading off to?" Wolfram said calmly, with a half smile (**A/n smile wolfram you know you want to, sorry I'll stop interrupting the story now)**

"Nowhere, I was just admiring the view that's all. I… want to tell you something but I don't know how to say it." Yuuri was looking down at his feet.

"What do you want to tell me Yuuri?" Wolfram's smile faded away as he looked at his fiancé to see what wrong with him._ "Wait, is he going to say he is ready to be a von Belfield now maybe not… he has already told me that he doesn't want to get married to me (sigh)" _Wolfram thought

"Can you get your sword out of my jacket please…?" Yuuri gave Wolfram the puppy dog eyes.

"What did you say?" A very very mad Wolfram asked. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and then walked away leaving him stuck to the wall.

"_What is his problem I just asked if he could take his sword out of my jacket? That's not bad right? How did he get the sword through the wall anyway? This is cement, but that's NOT the problem now, the problem is how in the world am I supposed to get off the wall?! When I get down Wolfram and I are going to have a long talk about this. He should treat a king with more respect, (sigh) yeah right." _Yuuri thought

"Help!! Conrad!! Guntar!! Somebody!!" Yuuri struggled to pull the sword out the cement wall. How could one person be this strong? No matter how much Wolfram surprises him, he will never be able to get used to it.

(Later that day)

Everyone was at the dinner table eating and talking to each other. Dinner was Yuuri's favorite time, not because of the delicious food but because of all the people around him. These people in Shin Makoku are like his second family; his first doesn't get to spend that much time with each other. Not saying he has a distant family who doesn't like to talk to one another, but his brother is always doing something in his room or he sleeping in, his farther is always at work, and his mom is always doing chores around the house. He wished his family on earth could spend time with each other like his family in Shin Makoku.

"Hey wimp I see you got off the wall." Wolfram said looking at Yuuri with that same sadistic smile on his face.

"Yeah, Conrad helped me down, please don't put me back up there again, it was **really** cold by the time Conrad got there. No one else was strong enough to help me." Yuuri looked at Wolfram. Even though Wolfram has a horrible temper and can't control it, he's like an older brother to Yuuri. He is protective, smart, and handsome. Yuuri admires Wolfram and he loves him like a brother not like a fiancé at least that's what he thought.

"Don't worry you won't get sick while your hanging on our wall, I really hope you get a good night sleep." Wolfram said with that smile growing bigger.

"But why would you do that to your fiancé?" Yuuri stated.

"Well because I love you very much and I want to show it." Wolfram told his now confused fiancé. Yuuri shivered at his fiancé's logic.

"Wolfram sweetie, this is a side of you I've never seen, not even when you were a kid, but sweetie, I really don't think hanging his Majesty on the wall is showing how much you love him. But if you want a suggestion, Lady Anissina gave me this body wash that will get the one you love to fall for you. You should try it before I do because I think it would benefit you more than me." Lady Cheri said to her third youngest son.

"_Should I try it? Mother did say Yuuri would fall in love with me, but it's Lady Anissina invention… 10 possible things that could and will go wrong if I wash with that:_

_I will probably get hurt or something is going to get broken_

_I might smell like a girl for I don't know how long_

_If I walk in town women, men, or animals might chase me_

_Wouldn't it get annoying if Yuuri were more love with me than I am with him?_

_It might become bothersome_

_What if I walk right by Conrad or Gwendal what will they think if they smell me?_

_What if I walk by my horse and it tries to eat me? _

_Mother might smother me in her chest because of the potion (blush)_

_What if I pass out in the tub as soon as I put it on…I'd drown _

_WHAT IF I MUTAIT INTO SOMETHING?!!_

"So Wolfram do you want to try it?" Cheri asked Wolfram, but he was looking at her weirdly like he ate something bad

"No thank you I like the body wash I use now, plus it won't do anything to me. But thank you mother." Wolfram said with a gracious tone in his voice.

After that everyone went to there own rooms except for one person, Wolfram. He sleeps with Yuuri every day and night, but Yuuri is getting used to being kicked off his bed and sleeping on the floor and getting punched in the face.

"Wolfram you can go in now I'm finished." Yuuri said drying all the wetness out of his hair. Wolfram got up from "their" bed and walked into the bathroom; he stripped off the blue uniform and stepped into a steamy tub. The steam rose in the air like a rose blooming in the month of April, Yuuri opened the door.

"Wolfram, I'm going to sleep first so when you get out the tub you can go to your own room and go to bed… night." Wolfram knew Yuuri was joking because he tells him that every night but Wolfram always sleeps in his bed anyway. Sleeping in Yuuri's bed makes Wolfram feel safe. He doesn't have any more nightmares because Yuuri is right by him. And when Yuuri goes back to his world Wolfram still feels safe because even in his dreams Yuuri is lying right next to him sleeping like a baby. There aren't that many words to express how much Wolfram loves Yuuri. Of course Wolfram could never admit any of that to Yuuri.

"Alright night." Wolfram said to Yuuri before Yuuri closed the door so his fiancé could take a bath.

Anissina sneaked in Wolfram and Yuuri's room, she peered in to see a sleeping Maou but she didn't see Wolfram, she looked in the direction of the bathroom and saw the candle light from under the door.

"So his Excellency is still in the bath…" Anissina walked softly because their floor squeaked with almost every step she took. She slowly opened the bathroom door and saw that Wolfram was facing the other way humming to himself. She slipped in the bathroom and got out her brand new invention and poured it in the tub while the blonde wasn't paying attention. A smoke cloud appeared and when the clouds dispersed, Anissina didn't see a blonde anymore, well what she saw was blonde but not what she had expected. Anissina used a towel to grab the "thing" out of the tub and ran out of Yuuri and Wolfram's room.

OoO

**A/n**

**Chibiwatergoddess: Well that's it; I did it. I wrote a long but not too long chapter yeah**

**Wolfram: I know what I'm going to turn into I'll give you a hint, what is the first part…**

**Chibiwatergoddess puts a piece of cloth over Wolframs mouth and he passes out from the smell.**

**Yuuri: I'm free!!! **

**Chibiwatergoddess: Sorry but no hints Wolfram. **

**Yuuri: Chibiwatergoddess and I want to thank Hikari the keyblade of Hope thank you very much we really liked your review and thank you Alatus.**

** Yuuri walked over to Wolfram to wake him up.**

**Chibiwatergoddess: You know I'm curious to why Yuuri doesn't call me wolfram's sweetheart, I'll ask him about that later though, somehow I feel like I know why. Anyway please review and all that good stuff.**


	3. Where's Wolfram?

A/n 

**Chibiwatergoddess; I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME anyway I have a special guest here today she helps me with my story a lot she's my older sister and the author of Sleeping Terrors and Ayame moving in…..WHAT! I plead for her to come and she's here I'm going to let her introduce herself but before that are loyal Yuuri Shibuya isn't here so she'll be filling in Yuuri's spot I hope I won't have to put Mr. big mouth unconscious again**

**Wolfram is now waking up**

**Wolfram; where's yuuri Chibiwatergoddess **

**Chibiwatergoddess; (in whisper) oh no he's awake Miss Hevensfiregoddess please hurry (in regular voice) well we can't wait for here let's start the story**

**Preview**

**Hello my name is Wolfram von Belfield and what is happening so far in the story is I changed into something and that's it **

**Chibiwatergoddess; wow that was fast I don't think that was all wolfram **

**Wolfram; well if you don't like it you tell the preview then you no what never mind**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next day

Yuuri woke up after the moon was dancing on his face he sat up and look out the window

to see if the birds singing at his windowsill he was surprised because he's not on the floor

or has a pain anywhere on his body, he looked to see if his fiancé was there because this

is really weird did wolfram sleep in the tub

"No wolfram don't drown" Yuuri jumped out the of their bed and ran into the bathroom

he looked high and low and saw wolfram's uniform on the floor he looked in the tub and

jumped in looking hoping to find an unconscious wolfram at the bottom but he didn't

find nothing he ran out his room and went to wolframs room

Yuuri ran through the halls all wet he didn't care at all he reach wolframs room and he saw a

big lump in wolfram's bed and put a half smile on his face and walk to the side of his bed

"wolfram you didn't have to sleep in your bed I was only kidding I didn't mean to hurt

your feelings if you are mad at me I get that you don't want to talk to me now I really

like that y.." Yuuri said to the lump that is supposed to be his wolfram

"your majesty who are you talking to, I didn't think you felt that way about me " Dorcas

sat up and looked up at yuuri in wolfram's gown

" Dorcas what are you doing in wolfram's gown and bed?" Yuuri looked scared because

he is going to have this image in his head for years Dorcas blushed he was smiling at

yuuri and has his head down fluttering his eyes

"um….Dorcas…..why…why are you doing that flutter and smile at me" yuuri questioned

"Well you do like me don't you" Dorcas said with a little spark in his eye

"um not to be rude but I already like someone so um you never answered my question"

Yuuri said

"oh that's okay no one will ever like me and the maids are using my room for what I

don't know and all of my pajamas are in my room so I bumped in his Excellency and

he told me that I could sleep in his room and use one of his gowns as long he doesn't see

me walking around in it he said it was fine" Dorcas said

"oh so he isn't here sorry for disturbing your sleep" yuuri walked out the room and went

into his own room and went in his bed and put his whole body under the blanket

"Wolfram where are you never got this way before so why do it now is it me you don't

want to be with me anymore I'm really sorry maybe me being his fiancé got on his nerves

and he ran away so he couldn't see me anymore" Yuuri was worried about Wolfram he

wanted to know where he is right now and how is he feeling,Yuuri went back to sleep

(Anissina lab)

Wolfram is just waking up and looked up noticing anissina looking down at him

"Your Excellency your awake that's good at least your not dead that's a + what is a – is

that you're not your old self and I'm creating a potion to turn you back right now and you

can't get in my way so I'll give you to someone okay" said with a smile on her face

"_what is she talking about not my old self and how did I get in here" _wolfram looked at a

mirror that was on Anissina's wall and his eyes went wide he was a pup and he passed out

A/n 

**Chibiwatergoddess; yeah I know for all the reviewers who asked what will **

**Wolfram turn into I think I answered that pretty good so I'll see you next chapter **

**bye**


	4. I'm a pup

A/n

A/n

Chibiwatergoddess; you know this is going to be short okay

Wolfram; Yuuri is back!

Yuuri: Hello you two how were you guys

Wolfram: it was okay

Preview

I'm Chibiwatergoddess and I'm going to tell you what happened in the last chapter

Wolfram turned into a pup

Wolfram: you complain how short my preview was and yours shorter then mine! Let start the story already

Wolfram got up again.

"_Where am I? Why am I in Lady Anissina's lab?" _Wolfram looked around to see an exit

" Your excellency your awake thank goodness, I thought you were dead but you aren't I

have to give you to someone because I don't want you in my way while I make the

Antidote ok." Anissina was petting wolfram under his chin making him turn on his back.

Anissina rub wolfram's stomach, which made him move his leg back and forth.

"_I don't like when people pet me, but wow this feels so good."_ Wolfram got his tongue

out. Anissina stopped petting wolfram and pick him up.

" Aww you're so cute your Excellency, are you thirsty I bet you are." Anissina said

picking wolfram up, she put wolfram the way a mother feed her baby, She put a bottle

towards wolfram's mouth and this surprised Anissina because how stubborn he is in

human form he not when he's a wolf.

Anissina heard a knock at the door

" Come in" Anissina sat down in a chair

" What are you doing?" Gwendal came in asking his fiancé.

" Feeding a wolf it's so cute , but this is kind of strange you never come in here."

Anissina said looking at wolfram

" We can't keep a wild animal in the castle." Gwendal said

" Why not?" Anissina asked

"Because it's cause to much noise." Gwendal answered her question

" What are you talking about? Remember when Lady Greta had the bearbee."

" What happen when the other bearbee got wet?"

" Well why don't we ask his Majesty Yuuri for his permission." Anissina standing up and

walking out of her lab with Gwendal behind her.

( In Yuuri's office)

" I'm sorry Yuuri, we couldn't find him anywhere and we search everywhere."

Conrad said to his grandson

" Conrad I'm supposed to be happy right my wish came true…but I didn't think I would

miss him. Did you ask people or did he leave a trail or something we have to we just

have to find him." Yuuri regretting for everything he said to Wolfram

" No, Yuuri. Wolfram probably walked because his horse is still here , we thought he

was not that far and we saw footprints but they weren't wolfram's and there wasn't no

one in the castle but us." Conrad turn his head towards the window and walked to it

" Did you find him yet Conrad?" Lady Cherri came in

" Not yet mother we'll find him" Conrad walked to his mother and hugged her

" If we aren't interrupting anything me and Gwendal wants to get your approval."

Anissina said

" What is it Lady Anissina" Yuuri showing her a smile

" _Why does yuuri look so sad and depressed?"_

" Can this baby wolf stay in the castle with us?" Anissina asked

" Can I see it?" Yuuri looking at the wolf in Anissina's arms

" Sure you can even hold it." Anissina holding wolfram in front of yuuri

Yuuri stood and took wolfram and put him in his arms

" Wow can I keep him…..it is a boy right."

" Oh yeah I'm positive. You can name him to. "

" Wow umm well let's see…what about wolfram for you little guy."

"_That was what my mother named me, but yuuri it's me wolfram I don't know how but_

_I was in the tub then poof and I woke up and I was in lady Anissina's lab."_

" Well then your name is wolfram okay. This might hold me over with the wolfram

problem"

" What wolfram problem?"

" Wolfram missing and no one can find him." Gwendal said

" What are you talking about I'm right here."

" I hope he gets back before the wedding." Anissina said

" _Tell him Anissina that you turn me into a pup. Will you guys stop talking about me when I'm right here."_

" Ah that's it wolfram probably went to somebody else to get eloped and have a child."

Yuuri said with a gloom look on his face

" _What! Yuuri what the hell are you talking about, you know I only love you."_

Anissina left she couldn't stand there and lie to his majesty

" I have to hurry up with this antidote or we won't have a wedding. That's not all at all

if wolfram isn't there it wouldn't feel right." Anissina said while walking to her lab

**Chibiwatergoddess ; Yeah finally done oh my god this took about two weeks three **

**I Don't know well if you want to know why this took so long it's because I'm doing a **

**Gravitation fic and that is getting on my nerves because I have to have punctuation **

**in it because this reviewer wants it in there so I got my time worked out**

**Yuuri ; Aww I feel bad for you**

**Wolfram; I don't. Why should I care it's not like it's happening to us **

**Chibiwatergoddess; Thank you Wolfram for the encouragement see you next **

**chapter I'll make sure this one doesn't take as long as this one okay bye bye **


End file.
